Sex to the Unsexable, Love to the Unloveable
by Memphis Jin
Summary: With Harry Potter being an aromantic sex addict and Severus Snape being asexual, in between shouting and discussing the latest matter on Hogwart's grounds, there develops a strange relationship.


**A/N:** I can't just write on one story, so I write on two...thousand. Have fun reading, little children!

* * *

"I don't care" and a hit right into his scarred face later, Harry Potter was swiftly ignoring Snape's gleeful expression as he sat next to the Potions Master. Well, fuck. Ginny hadn't taken the answer of her question, which was "Don't you love me, Harry?" easy. Okay, maybe he should not have said that he did not, in fact, care whether she loved him or not, because he didn't feel that kind of love for anyone and that she should shut up and come to bed.

Yeah, maybe... then again, Harry thought, Ginny knew what he was like and she also _knew_ that he hadn't had any intentions other than sexual ones. It wasn't his fault! Not entirely anyways.

"This past week, there had been a feverish flu going around. The infirmary is running low on treatment. Severus and Harry – Could you both lay aside your taunting and actually be a help for once?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a sweet, yet fully sarcasm laden voice. She'd casually asked the men last time something in this dimension had occurred and she'd been left with a dozen potions from Severus as Harry had declined shortly after and during Severus' brewing fucked his way through all of Hogsmeade's rather strange and lust-fogged establishments. Collectively one could say that Harry had been all his horny male whore self while Severus nearly had collapsed because twelve potions in five hours were not to be taken lightly.

It was optimistic from the medi-witch to ask for help from them when Madam Pomfrey knew that it would end disastrously.

Harry turned dramatically on his seat to face the healer. "But... my dear Madam! How shall I resist them darn willing ladies and gentlemen longer than one hour? Sex or not to sex – that is the question!" he said in Shakespearian style and held up a condom which was on his teacher's desk in front of him.

Pomona giggled, but tried her best not to completely break into laughter and Minerva fondly shook her head. _That Potter..._ She failed to take notice of her referring rather to James than to Harry. In the last two years they fairly were one and the same person in James-knowing people's opinions.

The only one who didn't even remotely grin was one grim sour looking man with greasy hair and shallow skin. _Replica – That's what he needed. A fucking replica of James Potter._

"Potter – eight pm, my personal quarters. If you ever wish on surviving I hope you are not one second earlier or later than eight." Severus said scathingly. Harry was surprised the Potions Master didn't spit venom in the process of commanding.

"My dear, I see you're needy tonight and I will not let you wait." Harry dryly replied.

Grinding his yellowed teeth Severus stormed out of the conference, not caring if there was another point of discussion or not. Harry caught a glimpse of redness covering Snape's cheeks, but he shrewdly didn't make a remark about that.

Minerva sighed and turned to her Defence professor again. "Harry, could you tell Severus when you see him that he should refrain from deducting Gryffindor's house points because of too loud breathing from a student having an asthma attack?"

* * *

Severus Snape had never been a happy child, not a happy teenager and not a happy man, either. He absolutely hated his life since he could remember and he hated himself for never gaining pleasure from masturbation. The act was needed though, because he didn't want to deal with aching and blue-coloured balls.

Severus swiftly shut the door of his private apartments and quickly wanked his member as he scowled, looking at unmarked essays lying on his working desk. He'd have to grade them later on and that prospect of free time was enough for him to come with a rage-ridden grunt into his clasping hand.

Indeed, Severus was hating life to its fullest. Naturally, all Severus had ever wanted, namely Lily Evans, had been taken from his existence and even if Lily had survived that fateful night he was sure that she wouldn't ever considered talking to him again.

All because of a single mistake he'd made when they were in school and he'd been bullied, humiliated, nearly killed and stressed to no end due to his discovery of the absence of sexual lust he had. There people thought he'd been the melodramatic one in that friendship. Well, throwing him aside because he'd said one single insult, which had been used daily in his presence for proximately five years prior the accidental slip, and leaving him utterly miserable, regretting and alone forever wasn't exactly the most logical way in dealing with ones best friend since childhood days.

Severus regarded his mirror in the bathroom a short look and was reminded instantly why he chose to avoid his reflection. He'd never been a handsome lad and forgetting to wash his hair every other day he knew he hadn't gained any admirers.

To put it in easier words: _"Fuck, I'm ugly."_

So Severus moved as fast as he could manage away from the mirror and started to prepare several cauldrons and ingredients for the large batches of potion the healer required.

As he was preparing the fourth ingredient there were two harsh knocks on the door, echoing throughout the whole room.

The lanky wizard non-verbally casted a tempus and was pleased to see that Potter could read the time (a feat he didn't have in his school years) and went to open the door.

A put-out and frustrated Harry Potter stood in front of him and Severus could only imagine what a mighty willpower the younger professor had to not waste his evening in the bed of someone else but to _generously_ help the Potions Master. Apparently the rumour of Potter being sex addicted was true as the green-eyed man had a full hard on when he came in.

"How long had it been?"

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Severus rolled his eyes. "How long had it been since your last innuendo? From the look of it you are starving."

Potter vaguely had a bit of shame on his face as he quickly muttered: "Half an hour."

Severus didn't reply but was shocked on the inside. While many students in their puberty were uncontrollably horny, he hadn't encountered a human who literally craved sex like Potter. Some feeling like pity rose in Severus. Addictions like these were the worst – to be addicted to basic needs, for example eating or sleeping or sex for that matter, were the hardest to put a stop to. One could simply banish every alcohol in the house and have people observing their groceries in order to be sure that no single drop of beer or wine came near the addicted person but who would willingly put a stop to extensive sexual intercourses?

 _Nobody had ever bothered._ It struck Severus quite hefty. All the jokes about sex, all the run-ins with new partners and all the condoms stapled on Potter's desk in the teacher's lounge... Harry Potter didn't do these things to please the others. He did these things to please his own mind.

Severus knew how he dealt with drug addicts – but how had a sex addict to be treated?

He decided to keep Potter at least in his quarters until they had brewed the potions and then see what he did with this newly gained information about the other wizard.

Severus felt a migraine rising in his head.

 _"_ _Why am I the one responsible for this brat? Lily, you are an arsehole."_

Somewhere, he thought, he heard a giggling woman.


End file.
